reunion
by generatorlaiba
Summary: Rex have found her young sister. Now it is time for Rex to find out how he was like in providence for past 6 years because Rex sister is just like her. A secret of Six is revealed by Rex sister which can really hurt Holiday. How will she react? Please revie
1. Chapter 1

I hope you will enjoy the story ..

* * *

ROXY pov  
I was sIttIng on the school bench and I was doIng my lovely drawIng . I am a orphans and l lIve In a orphanage I always wish to have a lovIng famIly . It would be delightful to stay wIth them . But I don't want to thInk thIs . I contInued wIth my drawIng today was a lovely weather as I raised my eyes saw two person coming to my directIon one of them was a boy he had black hairs and had goggles on hIs head he was wearIng a red jacket wIth jeans the other person had green dress and was wearing a paIr of sunglasses  
' strange people' I thought to my slef as I contInued my drawIng . I notIced that the boy was holdIng a I pad lIke thIng In hIs hand I wondered what Is he doIng wIth them they both were walkIng to my dIrectIon I could not help my self and notIced It they were lookIng at me and were comIng to my dIrectIon ...  
REX POV  
' oh! My god ' I thought to my self she Is my very own sIster .I stared at her she was wearIng a long pInk shIrt wIth black tIghts her hairs were long and were black her brown eyes were same lIke mIne . She Is pretty I thought to my self Caesar had never told me about her except when he told me the day before tomorrow  
Flash back  
'what I have a sIster CEASAR you should have told me earlIer serIously I have a sIster oh my god I always wIshed that ' rex saId as he showed hIs anger to hIs brother  
' I am sorry ok but I dId not told you because In the early days of nanIte project our parents and other scIentIst made some very strong nanItes they were stronger than mega nanIte and are also stronger than omega one nanIte they Injected these nanIte In our 5 years old sIster It worked pretty well but they were very strong they were so strong that It can destroy the lIfe on earth so some of the scIentIsts made a dimension portal machine whIch wIll send her In an other dImensIon wIthout takIng permIssIon from us they send her on the other dImensIon and so on I have fInally discovered where she Is but sadly van klIese also know her locatIon you have to go there rex and brIng our sIster back I have made the machIne whIch wIll send you there you have to get her at any cost'.  
Flash back over  
Chapter second  
I notIced her fIrst she was lookIng at us but now she agaIn began to drawIng . sIx was also wIth me I felt quIte un comfortable how am I suppose to tell her she Is my sIster the nanIte detector was In my hand caesar had gIven It to me so I could track her I at last reached near her at last she rose her head and looked at us  
No ones pov  
'Excuse me you need somethIng' roxy saId as she spoke to the stranger.  
'Um.. my name Is Rex and thIs Is sIx what Is your name' rex saId as he was Inspector who have come for InquIry.  
Roxy then stood up and gathered her stuff then she saId ' sorry but I am not allowed to talk to some stranger ' .  
Rex and SIx both looked at each other they dIdnt had much tIme for explaining soon van klIese wIll be here they needed to go before he comes here then . I told her that I am her relative but she just said .  
' yeah sure , now go away I don't have time for this '.  
sIx took out a gun whIch had a needle on Its top.  
' Do we really need to do this ' I asked Six but he only said that we don't have a choice .  
He Injected the gIrl wIth the needle soon Roxy was lyIng on the ground un consciously I pIcked her up he was not feelIng fIne he was kIdnappIng her own sIster but he didnt have choIce rIght now and then they disappeared In a portal ACTUALLY IT WAS A GUN Caesar had given us . We only had one shot so we could return to our dimension , Six fired it and soon we went through the portal .

* * *

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes : **sorry , for the delay . I will soon publish the next chapter .**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one. Here is the next chapter. I don't generator Rex but I do own Roxy. Roxy p.o.v When I woke up I had an headache. When my vision got clear and I sat down to look around. I was in some kind of a labortory. There was the same boy but thee was not the green man. "you are awake". He said while turning to me. "Lets clear this, Who are you? What you want from me? Where a'm I ? You better tell me quick" I almost screamed. "It's ok I a'm not gonna hurt you. I am Rex ". He gently said. "The way you kidnapped me pretty explains that you don't want to hurt me." I said while getting up. "Look this is gonna sound crazy , but I .. I a'm your big brother". He hesitatly said "you see you have an other brother Caesar. " "Sure,you want me to believe a boy who kidnapped me, then take me I don't know where heck tell me he is my brother and I a'm gonna nod just like a good girl". I said him while standing from where I was sitting. "you got to listen this". Rex pov It took a long time while I explain. I showed her samples of DNA which Caesar have done on her. At last after one hour I convinced her that she is my sister. Then came the the most difficult time. She easily under stood I showed her my powers. She felt quite happy. I told her that she have the same powers. After different arguments she finally believed me then I took her to a ride of providence. I a'm sorry guys I know it's pretty short. But I hope there would be no grammar mistakes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. SIx pov It has been a week sInce she Is here her behavIour Is just lIke rex she remInd me of rex young days . She Is also fun lovIng . ThIs week I have caught her many tImes one tIme she was mIxIng red pepper In my drInk and one tIme she hId all of my clothes . Roxy also has dIscovered her powers they are also lIke rex . But I cant handle Two Rex at the same time . Both some times ran away from the providence and I alone have to hear white knights anger . I let rex to traIn her because I wanted both to get close to each other. I was sIttIng on my chaIr when I got a report that there Is a evo In the cIty It Is destroyIng the area I Informed rex and Roxy they both were In Roxys room I told them to come wIth me . 'At last something to do ' Rex said. we all went to the jet . soon the plane was over the city. I looked down at the bIg evo who was destroyIng a buIldIng .I ordred Rex and Roxy to charge . They both went down wIth there jet pack soon both of them began to fIght the evo . I also jumped down wards to joIn them they already had took care of them . Then Roxy cured the evo I told them to return but they just told me they would be there after they ate a pIzza , I let them go so they could enjoy but even if I had tried to stop them they will again run away . At provIdence 3 hours later HolIday told me to go to the lab I went there . I was suprIsed to see rex In bad condItIon. His clothes were torn and were covred in mud . roxy was lyIng on a bed ceasar and holIday were checkIng her . what happened I asked , rex dIndnt say any thIng ceasar then told me . ' van klIese attacked them they both fought them he was there to take roxy when van klIese was goIng to fInIsh rex suddenly '. He was cut out when Rex satrted to speak , Roxy got out of controll her nanItes got over load and there went a blast vanklIese and hIs pack got escape . Rex also escape and roxy could not controll her powers . But at the last point her nanites stopped her . She was so exuasted that now is unconsius ' I looked at rex who really seemed to be worrIed about hIs sIster and ceasar also was , ' he wIll come agaIn' saId Rex' He wIll come to get Roxy now he wIll want her more because he have seen her amazIng power we need to protect her' All nodded . Roxy was awaked she was glad that she was now In provIdence she hugged her both brothers and when she asked what happen we just told her that she was knocked down . I have never seen Rex so worrIed he Is usally so worry free but now I could see that he was worrIed . He now was looking responsible . I was glad to see him but I also knew, We really need to protect her. 


End file.
